


Book 1: Survival

by sugamama_af, Wolvesnight



Series: Fuck You Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, F/M, Humour, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Sex swap, Slavery, Tevinter, fuck green glowing shit, fuck thedas for having green glowing shit, idk what these tags are anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_af/pseuds/sugamama_af, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesnight/pseuds/Wolvesnight
Summary: Jun and Ash just wanted to go for a hike. They ended up traveling to a world they only knew from video games. With so many changes to themselves and the word around them. They can only focus on one thing: survival.





	Book 1: Survival

“I fucking hate you.” Ash wheezed, leaning against a nearby tree to take a sip of water.

“Aw, c’mon Ashley. You know you don't mean that,” Jun laughed as she stopped next to her friend. “Hiking isn’t all that bad. We hike all the time at home.”

“Yeah, but this on another level compared to what we usually do.” She groaned, putting the bottle away and stretching. “This is some serious terrain Jun, in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere if I might add. And, ya know, there’s so many signs about bears it’s only a tad bit worrying.” 

Jun scoffed. “Please! If it was that much of an issue, you wouldn’t be here right now. Besides, if anything we’re hiking around autumn - most of the bears are probably getting close to hibernati-“

A loud rustling in the brushery behind the two girls caused the two to flinch and go wide-eyed. 

“Do...do you think it's a bear?” Ash whispered, frozen in place.

“No way.” Jun chuckled nervously. “There’s tons of animals in forests. It’s most likely a rabbit or  
something cute, right?” Another rustle had both girls flinching once more, and Ash squeaked a little under her breath. 

“I’m going to run.”

“Isn’t that what you’re not supposed to do?”

“Well, I’m not going to-”

A heavy thump sounded from the bushes, followed closely by the snort of something that was clearly large.

“Fuck that!” Ash yelped, pushing off the tree and running downhill and into the heavy brush of the mountainside.

“That’s not a rabbit!” Jun called as she chased after her friend. Branches crunched under the girls’ feet as they nearly tripped in their haste down such a steep slope. The ground was coated in leaves making it even harder for them to watch their steps.

“No-” Ash’s sentence was cut off with a scream as she felt the ground underneath her give away.

Jun skidded to a stop in front of where Ash had fallen with a cry, “Ashley!” She knelt down next to the hole her friend had fell through as her hands tried to find purchase in the muddy ground. “Ash! Ash! Oh my gosh! Are you oka-”

Unfortunately the softened ground couldn’t hold her weight, and she met the same fate as her companion had. Screeching, Jun felt herself lose her breath as she slammed straight onto a rocky surface - her head hitting against the ground.

“Ow.” Ash groaned, shifting to look and her newly reunited friend. “I never wanna go hiking again.”

“Fuck. I think I might be bleeding.” Jun winced as she felt the back of her head. Sitting up, she bit on her lip to hold back a cry of pain. “I’m right there with you on that one.” Opening her eyes, she met her friend’s gaze before taking a look around her. “It’s so damn dark. I can’t see a thing.”

“I think I have a flashlight in my backpack.” Ash answered, sitting up with a groan and wiggling out of the straps. Unzipping it, she reached inside and felt around until she found the smooth handle of the flashlight. “Found it.”

Both girls squinted when she clicked it on, looking around at the large stone structures that were evenly placed in a pattern around the small room. It looked like...a ruins of some sort. Jun dusted off her pants and slowly stood up, checking for her phone in the side zipper of her on bag. Pulling it out she slid the lock screen open. “No service to call for any help either.” She frowned.

“What the hell is this place?” Ash asked as she stood along with her friend. “It looks…old?” she wondered aloud as she reached for her own phone. The screen was cracked in multiple places, and what was once the front wallpaper was now a purple screen of death.

“I don’t think mine works period after that fall.”

Jun flicked on the flashlight on her phone, making the room a little easier to see. Her head was still throbbing and she was positive that she could feel some of the wet blood on her scalp.

“How the hell are we supposed to get out of this hole?” Ash asked, looking up at the sunlight through the hole they had fallen through. It was at least ten feet above their heads, with another three feet of muddy ceiling. 

“More importantly, where in the world are we?” Jun frowned as she looked down at the strange glyphs on the ground. They looked so intricately designed and detailed. Bending down, she ran her fingers across the stone. “What the hell…?”

“I don't know, but if this is man-made, then there has to be an exit, ya?”

“I sure hope so. Otherwise we’re going to have a lot of climbing to do.” The shorter of the two surveyed the area once more as she started to walk forward with her phone. “Let’s just see if we can find a door.”

“I’m game with that plan, this place is making my hair stand on end.” She shivered, jogging to catch up.

Jun continued to walk forward, Ash’s footsteps echoing behind her. The glyphs were carved onto every inch of stone around them, from the floor spreading to the walls. Sigils were scattered across, each more different than the one before.

“They all look like they’re flowing in one direction,” she muttered as she ran her hand along the wall, “maybe it’s leading to the way out?” 

The room then widened out, opening into a larger chamber. “I mean, this looks promising?” A pedestal stood at the middle of it all. There was a small green glow coming from the glyph embedded in the stand, and Jun stepped closer. 

“You see the scary glow too right? Right?” Ash nervously whispered. 

“Yeah…” Jun muttered back. 

“I don’t know why we’re whispering, we are in here alone and this is getting really fucking creepy.” Ash still whispered, slowly getting louder the longer she talked. Jun ignored her, walking closer and closer to the glow. “Hey!” She yelled. “Stop! What the fuck, Jun? Hey! We don’t touch scary shit!”

It was too late though, because Jun had already put her hand atop the pedestal. And the glow immediately filled the whole room - blinding the two girls. “Oh. Shit.”

“Jun!” Ash screamed, voice drowned by the sound of air shifting, not unlike glass shattering. She grabbed onto her friend with both hands, eyes closed from the green light.

Jun felt Ashley’s hands grip her arm, but it wasn’t long after that when her vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This a new fanfic that a friend and I will be working on and we really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Don’t worry there will be romance down the road eventually. Lol.) 
> 
> But we really want to focus on building up these characters and giving them backgrounds and story first. We hope to make this into two books (the second being inquisition). And please feel free to leave any comments on your thoughts of how you think it’s going throughout the chapters! :)


End file.
